Divergent With No War
by kaitmate24
Summary: This story is going to be about Divergent but with no war. Al is still alive and Will is still alive
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it! Leave ratings!**

_Tris POV_

I woke up with a startle. I was in my new apartment. Today was the day I was supposed to chose ajob and I was having a hard time picking out what job I wanted to do. I wantto be with Tobias so I am probably gonna pick initiate trainer. I get  
up and go get ready, I hear a knock at the door and I think it's Christina because we are supposed to walk to the pit together, but to my surprise it's Uriah.

"Hey Trissy, so I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the pit with me" he said

"Well I am already supposed to walk to the pit with Christina but you can tag along" I said

Then Christina came and we walked to the pit together. When we came it Eric told us to stand in rank order. I stood in my place while the pit got busier with people who were going to watch the ceremony. I was looking for one person only and that was Tobias.  
Then I saw him I tried to catch his eye but he wasn't looking my way. Then it got started. Maxdid his intro blah blah blah. And then he said

"Tris what job will you be choosing?"

I spoke loudly "Initiate Trainer" everybody cheered and I felt good. After a while the ceremony was over and I was fixing to leave when I got stopped by Uriah.

"Hey I'm having a party at my place at 9:00, if you want to come oh and if you do come where layers" and then he was off.

The only thing I wanted to do right now was see Tobias. I looked at him and then he looked at me but looked away real quick. It was almost like he was ignoring me. I pushed the thought of him away. Christina came up to me and said:

"Hey want to come and get ready with me for the party?" I nodded my head and then we were off.

-Tris POV

When we got to Christina's house we got ready and she did my makeup and then she did hers.

"So what's up with you and Four?" She asked

"Nothing it's almost like he's ignoring me"

"Well he will be at the party tonight"

I didn't think of that until now I am so glad that Christina brought this up!

"You ready to go?" She said

"Yep" I said

I grabbed myblack leather jacket and she grabbed her black sweater and we were out the door.

 **That was the first chapter I hope you liked it! Keep reading and review!**


	2. The party

**This is the second chapter I hope you love it!**

When Christina and I got to the party she went off with Will and I was left alone. I went to go get a drink and I ran into Uriah.

"So whatcha up to" he asked

"Nothing, Christina went with Will somewhere"

"Well I'm about to start a game of truth or dare want to play?"

"Sure, I didn't wear layers for nothing" I said

And then we got started.

"Ok if you were not invited to this party, leave! And if you were then come and sit in the living room." Uriahsaid loudly

The people who were left were:  
Me  
Christina  
Will  
Zeke  
Shauna  
Uriah  
And Tobias

"Who's in for a game of candor or dauntless?" Uriah said

Tobias glanced at me and looked away real quick. There were nods all around the room and we started.

"I call going first!" Uriah screeched.  
His eyes scanned around the room and finally landed on Christina.

"Christina candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I'm not a wimp" Christina said, Uriah smirked and then looked around the room.  
"I dare you to go to the pit and scream as loud as you can and if anyone says shush you have to shush them back"

Christina then took off her jacket.  
"Pansycake!" Uriah screamed

"My turn!" Christina said, she looked around the room and her eyes landed on me.

"Tris candor or dauntless?" She asked me "Ummm candor" I said  
"Pansycake!" Uriah  
"Confess your true love" Christina said with a smirk on her face because she knew I liked Tobias. I looked at Tobias and he looked at me. I took off my sweatshirt.

"Pansycake!" Christina said instead of Uriah this time. It was my turn and I looked to Zeke.  
"Zeke truth or dare?" I asked  
"Dare" he said in a stern voice.  
"I dare you to lick the bottom of Uriahs' shoe every time somebody said. . . Pansycake" I said, everybody started to laugh. And Zeke took off his sock.

"Four truth or dare?" Zeke asked

"Truth" Tobias said

"Tell us who you like" Four then gave Zeke the death stare.

Four took off his black sweatshirt. And then we played for a little while longer, and then I went home.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short I will keep on making them and soon there will be some Fourtris moments I promise**


	3. Way to go Uriah

**This is the third chapter thank you guys for reading this and just tell your friends thanks**  
 **  
**

 ****

Tris POV

I woke up around 8:00 and got in the shower when I got out I heard a knock at the door so I went to get it and to my surprise it was Tobias.

"Hi" he said  
"Hi, whatcha up to?" I asked  
"Nothing much, sorry I came here on short notice, but I've been meaning to ask you something."  
"Ok what's your question?"  
"Are you and Uriah together?" He asked sounding a bit mad  
"No why would you think that?" I asked  
"You've been hanging out with him a lot and so I just thought you and him were together." He said sounding really mad  
"Well I could see why you would think that" I said  
"Why is that?" He asked  
"Well I've been hanging around with him because you've been egnoring me!" I said now mad  
"I haven't been egnoring you!" He said  
"Yea you have, every time I look at you, you look away!" I said  
"Somethings just been on my mind!" He yelled  
"And what is that?" I asked yelling  
"Well I can't tell you know because you with Uriah!" He yelled  
"I'm not with Uriah! I maybe even thought we were together but I guess you don't feel the same way." I said calmly with tears in my eyes 


	4. A forever sleepover

**Hey guys sorry I accidentally posted the last chapter so I decided that I am just going to play it off like it wasn't a accident.**  
 **  
**

Tobias POV  
 **  
**

Tris had tears in her eyes and I didn't know what to do, so I did what thought might help. I kissed her. She was shocked but then relaxed. She pulled back and asked  
"What was that you needed to tell me?"  
"I was gonna ask ifyou, you wanted to live with me?"

* * *

Tris POV

Tobias asked me if I wanted to live with him!

"Of course!" I said  
"But hair so you know I am not with Uriah." I said not knowing what else to say.

So then we moved my stuff into his house and went to dinner.

* * *

When we got there the whole group was already there.

"Hey! You know what we should do? Go shopping come on let's go!" Christina squealed.

"Slow down Chris! But I'll go come on, I need to talk to you." I said

And with that we were off.

"So I saw you and Four come in together, what was that all about?" She asked

"Well Four and I got in a big fight but then he kissed me and asked me to live with him I just love him!" I said super fast.

"Slow down Tris!" Christina said.

Then we went to all the stores in the mall. One after another Christina would drag me in. Then we finally got done shopping.

"Let's go back to my house and make a pizza." I said. And then we went to my and Tobias's house.

* * *

When we got there Tobias was sitting on the couch watching TV. All that's on, on TV is news that the Candor covers. They would talk about factions and people in the factions.

"Hi" Tobias said

"Hey" I said and then I hugged him.

"Is it ok if Chris spends the night?"

"Yea" he said

And then Chris and I made a pizza and went to bed.

 **I really hope you like this chapter sorry it was short and sorry I haven't been writing in a while**


End file.
